Silent Storm
by Scyler
Summary: Syria Rookwood is a respected witch on Earth. Now, after a minor accident with one of her students, she is flung into the world of the Storm Hawk. However, to her the Storm Hawks are the not so good guys. How will the team take this, and how will her presence throw Cyclonia out of balance? Life just got very interesting, for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of falling through dimensions is a feeling I will never forget. It's like being in both zero gravity and gravity all at the same time. Part of you is being pulled down while the rest of you just wants to float there. I have officially come to the conclusion that I so did not like this feeling. It made my insides twist and turn in the most unpleasant ways.

Suddenly that feeling of being pulled in two different directions was gone; gravity alone had a hold of me. I could feel the pull as I dropped like a rock, my mouth open in a silent scream. Pain radiated across my back, shoulders, arms and legs as I slammed into the ground.

As I curled in on myself I heard two voices talking in a strange language, one I had never heard before. After a few seconds, however, I could understand them. the only reason is because I have the Gift of Tongues. It allows me to speak and understand any language as long as I've heard it at least once. I looked around and saw that I seemed to have landed in a training room of sorts. Before I could get a closer look a glowing red energy sword was hovering over my throat.

"Who are you?" the dark haired owner of the sword asked.

My eyes widened as the blade inched closer. Raising my hands I signed out my name. Unfortunately, the stranger didn't understand, and it only seemed to make him angrier. The sword dropped lower and I started panicking. I waved my hands to try and get him to back off but either he didn't get it or he just didn't care. Right as I thought he was going to kill me, another voice caught his attention.

"Dark Ace, what is going on? Where did that energy surge come from?" a feminine voice asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Master Cyclonis," the man who I assumed was called Dark Ace said, "This strange girl just dropped in out of thin air and refuses to answer me."

"Is that so?" Master Cyclonis replied, sounding thoughtful.

Deciding to risk getting my neck sliced open I turned my head slowly to the left. It wasn't too hard to pick out who Master Cyclonis was; she stood off to the side looking at me with purple eyes. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes widened slightly when I turned to her. Closing my eyes I bit my lip and turned away. she had been staring at my scars, I know she had.

"Let her up, Dark Ace. I wish to speak with her." Cyclonis said waving her hand.

"Yes, Master." Dark Ace said as he deactivated his sword and stepped back.

Moving slowly I climbed to my feet. Dark Ace continued to glare at me as I turned to Cyclonis. Again her eyes widened slightly when she saw my face. The surprised look faded quickly and the black haired teen walked up to me. I gulped slightly when she stopped and stared at me. Her eyes followed my scars down my face, under my collar, and over my shoulder.

"Why do you refuse to answer Dark Ace?" she asked after a few moments.

I panicked momentarily before waving my hand over my throat. Cyclonis gave me a confused look. A growl pulled my attention to the Dark Ace. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword. The only thing stopping him from attacking me was that his master was so close. Taking a deep breath I looked back at Cyclonis.

"Can't... Speak..." I said, my voice scratching and pulling at my throat.

Cyclonis flinched back at the ugly, hissing sound that was my voice. With a pained on my face I put a hand to my throat. Quietly I rubbed my aching throat and watched the black haired teen. She had a strange look on her face; it was a mix between disgust and sadness. Turning to Dark Ace she spoke quietly to him. The man nodded slowly after a minute.

"You, come with me." Dark Ace said grabbing my upper arm.

I had no choice but to follow him. Struggling did not seem like a good idea; the Dark Ace's hand was like a vice around my arm. Glancing around I saw Cyclonis walking just ahead of us. I suddenly wondered what they were going to do to me. That is never a good feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Aerrow! Come look at this!" a girl shouted.

"What is is, Piper?" Aerrow asked walking into the girl's room.

"My crystal detector just picked up a massive power surge." Piper replied turning to look at the redhead behind her.

"Where?" he asked.

"Cyclonia." the girl replied after a moment.

Green eyes widened slightly at the news. After a moment of hesitation Aerrow turned and called the rest of the Storm Hawks to the bridge. Finn came stumbling out of his room, still in his pajamas, and Junko walked in from the kitchen. Stork was already there and so was Radarr. Once the team was assembled Aerrow spoke up.

"Alright, guys. Piper just picked up this massive power surge coming from Cyclonia..." Aerrow began but was interrupted by Stork.

"How do we know it's not a trap? Hmm? It could be a trick set up by Master Cyclonis to lead us to our doom!" the Merb cried covering his ears with his hands.

"Umm... No... Anyway we need to go investigate," Aerrow said before turning to their paranoid pilot, "Stork, set course for Cyclonia."

"Don't blame me if we end up in the Wastelands..." Stork mumbled but altered their course anyway.

Aerrow nodded before turning to the rest of his team and giving orders. Finn and Junko looked at each other nervously as their leader laid out the plan. Once he was finished the sharpshooter scurried of the change back into his uniform. Junko told the others that he was going to work on the skimmers for a while. His redheaded Sky Kight just waved and went back to strategizing with Piper. Stork continued to mutter about doom the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys. Sorry about the really short first two chapters. Any way this one should be longer. There's also a bit of action! Whoot! Anyway, thank you very much to my first couple of reviewers. You are amazing. Thank you. Now, here for your reading pleasure is chapter three. Please read and review. **

* * *

We finally walked into a large room. I looked around, amazed. It had been a long time since I had seen such a large and semi-elegant hall. The only thing that was remotely out of place was the large machine in the back. I frowned slightly when Cyclonis walked up to the machine. She stood there a moment, pondering something. After a few moments the teenaged ruler turned back to me.

"Come here a moment. I would like to try something."

I walked over to her, once the Dark Ace release my arm that is. Rubbing the now sore muscle I walked slowly up the steps. Absently reaching back I grabbed my braided hair and pulled it forward. This earned a strange look from Master Cyclonis but I shrugged it off. It had become a habit to pull my hair up like this once it had grown past my knees. I'd found out the hard way what would happen if I didn't several years ago. Once I was standing beside her Master Cyclonis took a hold of my chin.

My eyes widened slightly as she pulled my head down slightly. She ignored my panicked look as she reached up to my scars. I barely felt her sharp nails dig into one of my scars. After a few seconds I was able to jerk back away from her. She smirked at me and turned back to her machine., a small amount of the scar tissue from one of my scars in her hand. I stepped back but misjudged the distance to the steps; my right foot slipped over the edge. With a silent squeak I fell backwards.

I heard the Dark Ace step forward with a soft curse but his concern was relatively unnecessary. My hands snapped out to the sides and a sudden gust of wind blasted through the room. It temporarily blinded both Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace. When the wind died down I was standing at the base of the steps, unharmed. Dark Ace stared at me for a moment totally confused before schooling his features into its customary scowl.

I simply shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. The black haired man glared at me before he turned to look back at Cyclonis. He walked up to her when she waved at him. I looked away when he leaned down to her. Instead I busied myself with inspecting the room. With the vaulted ceilings this room could serve as several different things; a meeting room, a church or a training room to name a few. I let my mind wander a bit , allowing color to fill the spaces. The whole room changed as the color shifted from black and purple. It took on a more inviting tone. I could feel myself smiling a little bit but was soon ripped out of my head when a heavy hand landed on my shoulder. Turning I found myself looking into Dark Ace's crimson eyes. He looked a little annoyed, like he'd been trying to get my attention for a little while. I gave him a look that I hoped said that he had my full attention.

"Come with me." he said grabbing my arm again.

Once again I had no choice but to follow him. We walked quickly out of the room and I was almost immediately lost. I had no idea where we were or even how we'd gotten here in the first place. Dark Ace ignored my confusion in favor of practically dragging me down the hall. Eventually he did let me go but growled at me to keep up. That was easier said than done; he had longer legs than I did so I had to jog to keep up with him. I was sure I actually looked a little funny jogging along behind him. After maybe about ten minutes I had my long indigo braid wrapped around one of my hands to keep from tripping myself. I hadn't realized that the man in front of me had stopped until I ran into him.

He turned and glared at me despite the brief rush of wind. I looked up at him a little nervously as I unwrapped my hair from my hand. Shaking his head Dark Ace turned and walked into the room. As I looked around I realized that we had just walked into the training room. Dark Ace was back to ignoring me and I was happy to let him keep at it. The man scared me half to death! I shot him a sideways look and slipped away. There was a rack of weapons similar to his on the far wall. Walking up to the rack I looked closely at all of the weapons. I had a vague idea that somehow my holding a weapon would freak him out. This theory was proved right when I grabbed a set of daggers off the wall.

"Hey! Put those down! You could hurt yourself!" he shouted storming over.

I turned to him, turning my writs in putting them on my hips. Raising an eyebrow I gave him an 'Are you serious?' look. He glared at me for a moment before telling me to put the daggers back again. Shaking my head I held the weapons out in what I hoped was an inviting gesture. Crimson eyes widened slightly as he figured out my meaning.

"You seriously want to spar with me?" he asked.

Nodding I slipped into a fighting stance, quickly figuring out that the daggers had a little switch on them. The Dark Ace smiled evilly as he too slipped into a fighting stance. We both activated out weapons, after he told me how that is. Both of us stood there for a few moments. Dark Ace was the first to move; he lunged forward with a shout. His sword cut through the air with a hiss. I barely had time to react but I managed to bring up both daggers in a double block. His heavy blade slammed into mine and almost drove me to my knees. Gritting my teeth I pushed up with all my strength and threw him back.

Not giving him an inch I leaped forward with my right arm extended. He easily fended off the blow but my other dagger came up from the left in a backhand slash. Jumping backwards he dodged my slash. Baring my teeth I lunged forward again with another back hand slash. Dark Ace side stepped and growled at me as he swung his sword at me.

I dropped to the ground and rolled away from him. As I popped back to my feet he looked a little surprised. His face changed again when I charged at him with both daggers extended. A loud clang resounded through the room as our blades met again. Dark Ace had a vicious smile on his face and I could feel the smirk forming on mine. We separated again but before we could charge at each other again a strange young man landed between us.

I jerked back in surprise as two more humans dropped down beside him. There was also this rhino like boy standing right next to me. The red headed human was ordering the other three around and telling them to grab me. Wide eyed I dodged out of the way of the rhino-boys grasping hands. The blond and the blunette were next and I flipped over them using the wind to gain a little more altitude. They stared at me like I was crazy as I backed away from them. Dark Ace was yelling at the red head but I had stopped paying attention to them. My mind was racing, trying to figure out who these people were and why they wanted to grab me. What the hell did they want with me and why did the look at me like I was crazy? It made no sense to me but got even more confusing when more people dressed like Dark Ace came pouring into the room. Master Cyclonis came in with them and I jumped over to her. As I landed I gave her a confused look to which she just raised a hand.

"What are you doing here, Storm Hawks?" she asked stepping forward.

"We're here to rescue this girl! Why else would we be here?" the red head shouted at her.

I looked at the red head like he was crazy. Rescue me? what the hell was he talking about? Were these guys bad guys? What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

Cyclonis smirked and waved her hand dismissively. Dark Ace smiled and attacked the young man. I watched, amazed, as the two danced around each other. Aerrow (as I'd heard Dark Ace call the red head) lunged forward with his daggers. One flew wide as it was deflected off of Dark Ace's sword but the other cut deep into the black haired man's arm. Blood flew everywhere, some even splashed right in front of me. I flinched slightly as he jumped back, his right arm hanging uselessly at his side. Aerrow smirked and leaped forward again. Dropping down to one side the Dark Ace came up on one knee a few feet to the left. The red head quickly recovered from his near miss and attacked again.

I bit my lip as I watched them continue to dance around. Glancing over at Cyclonis I could tell that she was trying not to show worry. Pursing my lips I knelt down, setting my daggers aside as I did. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small knife I kept there, for just this kind of situation. Briefly I glanced around to make sure no one was looking at me before I slit my wrist quickly.

Blood oozed to the surface as I slipped the knife away. Taking a deep breath I reached out with my right hand and touched the blood in front of me. Pulling back I began drawing complex runes on the floor around me. No one noticed, at least until I finished. Once I had finished the last rune all of them blazed with a red light. Cyclonis took half a step away from me but I ignored her. Drawing a symbol in the air I sent the light to form a barrier in between the two combatants. Both jumped back in surprise and Dark Ace turned to Master Cyclonis.

"Master, I can take this pathetic Sky Knight!" he said gesturing at Aerrow with his sword.

"It wasn't me." I heard Cyclonis say.

Dark Ace turned and looked at me but I was a little more focused on Aerrow. The teen had decided to test the strength of my barrier; he hurled himself at the wall of red energy. Smirking I watched him hit the wall and go flying back about twenty feet to land in a pile of crates. The crates shattered under his weight and my smirk turned into a small smile. My attention was pulled from the fallen Sky Knight back to the Dark Ace when he hunched over slightly clutching at his arm. Frowning I made another symbol in the air. The wall rippled slightly and a tendril of red energy pulled away from the structure. It moved sluggishly through the air toward the Dark Ace. Needless to say he flinched away from the light. I huffed in annoyance and he stopped to glare at me. As soon as he stopped the light moved forward and wrapped around his arm.

His pissed off look changed to one of confusion after a few moments as he looked down at his arm. I smiled, imagining exactly what was going through his head. As the tendril pulled away from his arm the Dark Ace flexed his hand and then the rest of his arm. He smiled viciously as he snapped his arm out and punched the nearest Talon. I flinched slightly as I let the wall dissipate. Standing I reached over and touched my injured arm. Unfortunately Master Cyclonis saw me do it. Her hand snapped out and caught my left wrist. Pulling it up she examined the cut on my arm. I bit my lip when she looked back up at me, suspicion in her purple eyes. Her attention was dragged away from me by the Storm Hawks as they moved to collect their fallen leader.

"I do believe that you should leave. It seems that she has no intention of going with you at all. Get out while I still allow it, Stork Hawks!" Cyclonis hissed, her voice fluctuating from normal to really deep and back again.

"We will be back! Once she finds out just who you all really are we will take her." the blue haired girl shouted as she helped her teammates carry their leader back to their rides.

Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace just laughed as the group left the training hall. As soon as they were gone, however, Cyclonis turned back to me. She took a hold of my wrist again and pulled it up. This time I swayed on my feet a little bit as she pulled on my arm. Noticing this she called Dark Ace over. I was a little confused but barely had time to react before the whole world changed perspective. As the world spun around my head my mind managed to register that I was now being carried by a pair of strong arms. Unfortunately, once I figured that out I blacked out.

-No one's perspective-

Dark Ace carried the unconscious young woman down the hall. Master Cyclonis had picked up her long indigo broad and piled it up on her lap as they led the training hall. Had she not the Dark Ace would have surely tripped. As it was he wondered exactly how the strange woman could walk without tripping herself. Her hair fell down almost to her ankles!

Dark Ace shook his head and refocused on the task at hand. According to Master Cyclonis somehow the girl had gotten herself hurt without anyone noticing. That was hard to do, especially considering that she had been sitting right beside the queen of Cyclonia. Glancing down at the woman in his arms he briefly wondered exactly how she had gotten herself hurt in the first place. The two daggers she's been sparing with were clean. As far as he knew she didn't have any kind of blade on her. That and the strange circle on the ground around where she had been sitting was puzzling. Not only did she not have a blade but she didn't have a writing utensil.

Master Cyclonis had stayed behind to inspect the circle after she had ordered the Dark Ace to take the girl to the infirmary. He had simply nodded and hoisted the unconscious body in his arms into a better position. Now he was walking down the hall to the infirmary. The only thing was he had to keep adjusting the way he was holding the girl every few seconds. It wasn't that she was heavy; it was just that he couldn't get a good grip without that small voice in the back of his head yelling at him.

Normally he would just shove that voice into a box and lock it up, but for some reason when he was holding this strange girl that annoying little voice was louder. It would not be shoved into a box and pushed into the back of his head. That didn't normally happen. There was just something about this girl. Dark Ace shook his head again and quickened his pace. They had wrapped her arm up but that didn't mean that it had stopped bleeding. In a matter of seconds he was practically kicking down the infirmary door.

One of the medics rushed forward, ready to yell at the idiot Talon who barged in unannounced. The reprimand died in the man's throat when he saw who it was. Then he noticed the limp pale form in the dark haired man's arms. Eyes wide he called for one of the medical teams. They swarmed forward, moving faster than the Talon commander thought possible. Four people came and took the woman's body from him before shooing him out of the room. He barely had time to react before he found himself standing outside the door. Turning he glared at the door for a few seconds before going and leaning up against the far wall. He would probably have to wait for quite a while so Dark Ace decided to get comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

-Syria's perspective-

I woke up to bright lights and strange people. One of them noticed I was awake. He walked over and waved a hand slowly in front of my face. I made an annoyed face and glared at him. Pulling back with a laugh he pulled out a clipboard like thing and looked at it. While he was busy looking at the papers I sat up slowly.

Even though I was careful the edges of my vision turned black but I ignored it. Looking around I quickly figured out that I was in the infirmary. Too bad, as soon as I moved, the doctor noticed that I was sitting up.

"Hey! You need to take it easy. You lost a lot of blood yesterday. I'm actually surprised that you're even awake today." the man said trying to push me back down.

Sighing through my nose I tried signing out that I heal faster than normal humans. He just gave me a confused look and I facepalmed.

'Right, these people don't understand sign language...' I thought sighing again.

"Are you alright?" the man asked giving me a close look.

I gave him a look that meant 'Do I look alright?'. He chuckled nervously and backed away. Once he walked away I looked around the room again. Many of the beds were full of injured and unconscious Talons, some worse off than others. Shaking my head I looked around for at least one familiar face. Unfortunately I found none... Dark Ace must have decided to leave me with these people. I sighed again and hung my head.

At a hand on my shoulder I raised my head again. The doctor was back with a wheelchair like thing. Raising an eyebrow I suppressed the urge to sign out my question. That would not help me in anyway.

"Well, Miss, since you are not in critical condition we are releasing you." he explained with a smile.

I nodded and humored the man by letting him help me into the chair. Propping my chin on my fist I waited for him to push me to the door. To my surprise, on the other side, were both the Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. The pair was talking quietly but they stopped when the door opened. Master Cyclonis stepped forward with a raised eyebrow. The doctor nodded and stepped away from me.

As soon as he was gone I began picking at the bandages. At first I was very subtle about it, just testing the waters really. Then I started plucking at the knot. Too bad that, right as I started, Dark Ace looked over. His eyes widened and he stalked over.

"You shouldn't pick at that." he said grabbing my wrist and pulling it away.

I smirked because as soon as he pulled my hand away the bandages snapped open. they unwound from their tight coil like something had gotten underneath and pushed. He jerked back with a gasp that caught Master Cyclonis and the doctor's attention. Both watched as I pulled the bandages off. The doctor leaped forward to try and grab my arms but I jumped out of the chair.

He crashed into the chair and rolled back a few feet. I laughed silently and I danced away from his flailing hands. A heavy hand on my shoulder made me stop. Wide eyed I turned and looked up at Dark Ace. His crimson eyes burned with anger and some emotion I couldn't identify. I reflexively flinched away from his burning gaze. He looked like he was about to reprimand me but Master Cyclonis spoke up.

"How are you able to stand after passing out from blood loss?" she asked.

I bit my lip, thinking about how I could answer her. Settling for the obvious I held out my left arm. She gave me a confused look and I sighed. With my other hand I traced the area where I had cut myself. Both of their eyes widened slightly when they saw that the cut was already a faint scar on my arm.

"How? That should be impossible." Cyclonis whispered taking my arm.

'I so wish I could explain this to you and not have you guess! This is driving me insane!' I shouted at myself while trying to keep my face blank.

"Perhaps I could harness this healing ability and give it to the Talons..." Cyclonis mused, tracing the fading scar.

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. Dark Ace growled and I had the distinct feeling that my hair was hitting him. I slowly pulled my hand away from the teenaged queen. she looked up as I did, a dangerous glint in her purple eyes.

'You can't take this power! It's impossible! It's part of me. Take it and you could kill me!" I thought trying to make the most obvious signs I could to try and get my message across.

"Are you having a spasm or something?" Dark Ace asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

I felt like screaming. These people couldn't even understand simple sign language! Hanging my head and glaring at the floor I blocked out the rest of the world. I vaguely heard Master Cyclonis talking to Dark Ace. Well, more like ordering him. His hand tightened on my shoulder and I unconsciously released a small pulse of magic. I didn't catch his reaction because I blocked out the world again.

'Today just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?' I asked myself when we started walking down yet another hall to only God knows where.


End file.
